Happy Birthday Boyfriendsan!
by Genocide Never Again
Summary: A drabblefic describing our favourite threesome's birthdays. HaruAkaMaru. Yaoi. Rated for Niou.
1. Cake

Here's the first of the birthday drabbles, starting with Marui and the theme of cake. Who doesn't love a bit of cake on their birthday?

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Warnings:** Niou's mouth.

_

* * *

**Cake**_

It was April 20th, Marui's birthday, but none of his family were around to celebrate it with him. His brothers were away on some school trip, his dad had been called away on some last minute business trip and his mum had been called into work since one of her co-workers had fallen ill. To make matters worse, Niou and Akaya hadn't even called him.

Marui shook his head his head and sighed. It wasn't their fault, if he had wanted to spend his birthday with them then he should've asked. Still, they could've at least sent him a text…

Marui sighed again and tightened his grip on the plastic bag that he had in his hand. They had run out of the basic essentials (bread, milk, etc.) so Marui had nipped out to the shops. He was just about home so he dug around in his pocket for his keys and opened the front door. Marui stepped inside the threshold and listened to…

"Fucking hell!"

…Not quite the silence he had been expecting. Marui walked into the kitchen, the source of the noise, and immediately burst out laughing at what he saw. A flour covered Akaya was lying on the floor with Niou sitting on top of him. An upside down bowl sat on top of the Trickster's head, cake batter slowly dripping down his face and on to his clothes. Niou lifted the bowl slightly and glared at the laughing tensai.

"Shut the fuck up, Bunta." Niou growled. Marui, with much difficulty and lip biting, stopped laughing and helped his two boyfriends up.

"Sorry." Marui said grinning. "You both looked so funny though!"

"Shut up." Akaya grumbled, turning away from Marui. Marui stopped grinning and held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry." Marui apologised again, crossing his arms. "But what are you guys doing here anyway? I mean, I appreciate it but I don't remember asking you to come over or anything…" Niou snorted.

"It's your birthday, idiot. We decided to make you your favourite cake to celebrate." Niou cast a sceptical glance at the mess. "Well, _tried_ to anyway." Marui felt tears of happiness coming to his eyes; someone had actually remembered! He pulled both of his boyfriends into a hug.

"'Haru, Aka-chan, I love you both so much!" Marui cried, smiling happily.

"O-oi, Bunta-senpai! We're covered in cake mixture! You'll get dirty!" Akaya exclaimed as he struggled to get away from the redhead. Marui tightened his grip on the duo.

"I love you guys!"


	2. Candles

It's Niou's turn now! He's got the theme of candles, perfect for our little Trickster. I know that Akaya's birthday actually comes before Niou's but for the sake of this fic Niou's comes first. Please don't hate me too much for it! This one time, I promise! That apology out of the way, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Warnings:** Niou's innuendos.

* * *

**_Candles_**

"Are you sure you two don't need any help?" Niou asked as he watched his two lovers flit about his kitchen. Marui sighed as he set some candles down on the table.

"For the last time, 'Haru, no." Marui said as Akaya put dinner on the table. "It's your birthday and we're not letting you lift a single finger." With that said, Marui lit the candles and smiled down at his boyfriend. Niou sank back into his chair.

"But it feels weird being served in my own house…" Niou mumbled. Akaya grinned.

"Aw, 'Haru-senpai, I didn't know you were so polite! Looks like a Yagyuu-senpai is rubbing off on you." He teased, leaning down to kiss away the sour look on Niou's face. Niou immediately pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Akaya easily succumbed, but as he moved closer he accidentally knocked over a candle. The tablecloth quickly caught fire and Niou and Akaya leapt away, Akaya yelping as he dragged his hand away from the flame. Marui quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and put out the mini inferno, white foam covering the table.

"Are you two okay?" The redhead asked as he dropped the fire extinguisher and hurried over to the two.

"I'm fine but I think the brat's hurt his hand." Niou said as Marui started fussing over the second year. Akaya struggled in his grip.

"I'm fine." Akaya insisted as he pulled his hand from the cold water Marui was running it under. Akaya looked sadly at the remains of dinner. "Sorry about ruining your birthday dinner, 'Haru-senpai."

"Don't worry about it, Akaya." Niou sighed as he pulled the boy into a one armed hug. A smirk spread across his features. "Besides, this means that I have more room for dessert."

"But shouldn't we…oh. Oh!" Akaya's eyes widened in realisation and he started to blush, Marui not far behind him as he unravelled the implication behind Niou's word. Niou's smirk widened and he wrapped his arms round their waists, pulling them closer to him.

"Itadakimasu." He whispered wolfishly before dragging them both up to his room. Let's just say that, before the night was over, all three of them were satiated in one way or another.

* * *

**A/N:** Itadakimasu basically means something along the lines of thanks for the food. The spelling might be different but I got this from an English-Japanese online dictionary so I'm just going to accept it as it is for now. Feel free to tell me the proper spelling if I am wrong.


	3. Wish

Time for the baby (but by no means the ultimate uke) of our favourite threesome! Here's Akaya with the theme of wish, tying together the other two themes in one big birthday bash. The staple of all birthdays is making a wish as you blow out the candles on your cake. Anyway, here's the last chapter of this little drabblefic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Warnings:** Fluff.

* * *

_**Wish**_

Akaya sighed in happiness as he closed his eyes and lay back on the fluffy blanket, the cool wind and the warm sun caressing his cheeks. It was his birthday and whilst September may have seemed a weird time to have a picnic, it hadn't stopped Akaya from wanting one and it certainly hadn't stopped his boyfriends from complying.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on us Aka-chan!" And there was one of his boyfriends right now. Akaya opened his eyes and glared up at the redhead who was grinning down at him.

"I'm not a baby." Akaya scowled as he sat up. Marui's grin immediately turned apologetic.

"I only meant it as an endearment. I'll stop calling you it if you really want me to though." He tried to placate the boy as he pulled Akaya into a hug. The second year nodded and relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes again.

"Honestly, Bunta, you should know better than to be mean to the birthday boy." Niou teased as he reached into the picnic basket. "But he is right, Akaya, don't fall asleep on us. We're not finished yet." Akaya reluctantly opened his eyes again and was surprised to see a chocolate cake being taken out of the basket.

"What the…?"

"After the disasters that were our birthdays, we decided to stick with what we know." Niou explained as he put the cake down and reached into the picnic basket once again. "Bunta made the cake and I bought the candles and lighter." That one confused Akaya.

"How can you know bringing candles and a lighter?" He asked as his senpai fished the aforementioned items out of the basket.

"'Haru used to have slight pyromaniac tendencies in our first year." Marui clarified as the Trickster pushed the candles in the cake and lit them. "Make a wish Akaya!"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning forward and blowing out the glowing candles.

"So, what did you wish for brat?" Niou asked, leaning back and looping an arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Not telling someone who calls me a brat." Akaya stuck his tongue out, quickly pulling it in when Niou tried to catch it. "Besides, it's embarrassing." Marui handed both of them a slice of cake.

"Just ignore him, Akaya." Marui said as he settled down on the boy's other side. "Besides, you can trust us. We promise we won't laugh." Akaya sighed.

"I know I can trust you, Bunta-senpai. It's 'Haru-senpai that I can't trust."

"Hey!"

"Does it really matter to you two that much?" They both nodded. Akaya sighed. "Fine. I wished for…I wished that…that we…we could be…together…forever…" Akaya mentally cursed himself as his voice got smaller and his face got redder.

"Aww, Akaya, you are so cute!" Marui nuzzled into Akaya's neck. "Besides, it's gonna take a lot to get rid of us. We're too bloody clingy."

"Speak for yourself, Bunta, I'm not the one who can't get within five feet of his boyfriends without getting the urge to glomp them." Niou snorted. "I do agree with him though. Adults always say that young people don't know what love is but I know true love when I feel it and this is it. You've got nothing to worry about."

"That was surprisingly romantic of you, 'Haru." Marui murmured into Akaya's neck. Niou smirked.

"You're welcome." Akaya smiled and shook his head.

"You're both hopeless closet romantics." Akaya said as he lay down, forcing his two lovers down with him. "Thank you. It was just a pointless worry of mine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, 'Kaya." Marui said with a small smile. "Happy birthday love."

"What he said." Niou yawned. Akaya smiled and closed his eyes for the third time as he settled down to take the nap that he'd been trying to have earlier.

"Thank you, senpai-tachi. I love you guys too."

**The End **

**A/N:** Just for those who aren't sure, Aka-chan means baby and senpai-tachi is the plural of senpai. Anyway, this is the last of the HaruAkaMaru birthday fics and I hope that you enjoyed reading them. Feel free to review and flames will be used in place of blankets. Thanks for reading! (Sorry about the lack of dividing line, was being mean to me)


End file.
